


Ghost of Eddie Kaspbrak

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ghost Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Tearjerker, The Kissing Bridge (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Eddie dies in the tunnels and as Richie is doing the final carving on the Kissing Bridge, Eddie makes an appearance as a ghost.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573708
Kudos: 33





	Ghost of Eddie Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologise for this one, I tried to make this less sad when I had started writing it. If you do choose to read it, I would highly suggest having some tissues ready.

As Richie crouches in front of the railing of the Kissing Bridge, he could feel someone watching him. It isn’t unusual for him considering the clown and all, he basically grew up paranoid. He continues to stare at his carving from 27 years ago, how could he forget a beautiful boy like Eddie? Why didn’t he say something sooner?

He pulls his father’s swiss army knife, that he gave Richie as a college graduation present, from his pocket and finished off the ‘E’.

“Nobody really dies in Derry,” a voice that is all too familiar to Richie. “You won’t get rid of me that easily asshole.” The voice sounds like it was coming from behind.

“Eddie?” Richie asks finally turning around to face the voice, but no one’s there.

“Turn back around dickwad.” Richie does what he’s told and on the other side of the fence is Eddie.

“This can’t be real!” Richie slaps his cheeks, shakes his head a little, thinking and hoping that this was some sick twisted dream. There is no possible way that Eddie is standing in front of him right now, ghosts don’t exist! They’re supposed to be a myth! Right?

But Bev did say that she was told by some creepy woman, in the old Marsh residence, that nobody really dies in Derry. Could it actually be possible that Eddie healed after they killed Pennywise? Or could it be that Derry is magical and this is Eddie’s ghost?

“Ghosts are real, in Derry, Richard,” Eddie says smiling brightly.

Richie still can’t believe it. So he painfully ignores what he thinks is a hallucination and continues on carving the ‘E’ deeper into the timber.

“For fuck’s sake Richie!”

“Oh my gosh, you’re so annoying! Shut up!” Richie finally exclaims, he only has one more line to focus on before he can get out of town.

As much as Richie wants to embrace his ‘short’ friend and secret love of his life, he couldn’t. If anyone was to walk past right now, they’d think Richie is insane! Talking to somebody who clearly isn’t there. He yelled at a kid less than 48 hours ago because thought he was Pennywise!

He could see the headlines for tomorrow’s news “Comedian, Richard ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier, was Seen Talking to Nobody”

That is something he doesn’t want on his public record.

It’s bad enough that there may be an article out there about what happened a few nights ago. “Richard Tozier, Yells at a Kid”. He was already cursing himself and certainly didn’t want that out in the media.

“If I leave Derry now, would you follow?” Richie asks looking down at his feet, careful to not draw attention if there were any people around.

“Yes, but instead I would only be seen by you,” Eddie replies. Richie’s eyes widen, “that’s right, while we’re still here, everyone can see me.”

That means that if Eddie was to get into Richie’s car and he drives through the tunnel, as soon as they come out the other side, Eddie would be invisible to everyone but Richie.

“What if I stay here?” Richie asks.

“I would be able to physically touch you.”

Richie trembles, he feels his legs give way and he collapses on the dirt and gravel road. How was he supposed to leave now? He has a comedy tour. Not to mention a life out of Derry.

Eddie hurries over to the other side of the fence and finally takes a look at what Richie had carved. His eyes widen and starts to feel the tears swell in his eyes. He imagined 13-year-old Richie lightly carving an ‘E’ in fear that somebody would connect the dots. In fear that Eddie would walk past and see it. 

“I’m sorry Eds but I can’t. I have a life and you’re - “ Richie can’t bring himself to say it.

“Dead?” Eddie mumbles, filling in the blank for Richie.

“Yeah. I’d love that you know, being able to touch you, kiss you, to fuck you. But it’s basically necrophilia!” Eddie nods sadly, understanding that if they had a relationship now, it would be all kinds of wrong. 

This wasn’t how they were meant to profess their love but Eddie was impaled because he saved Richie. And because Pennywise knew Richie’s true weakness. All he ever wanted was a loving relationship and because of a demonic clown, he missed out of what would’ve been a loving relationship with the one person who truly cared about him. 

Eddie was beating himself over his head knowing that he had ample time to tell Richie how he felt and yet he opted out. Everyone knew how Richie felt about Eddie, including Eddie himself. Instead, Eddie chose to not say a damned word about his true feelings and left Richie believing that Eddie didn’t love him back.

****

In the lair, Richie was putting pressure on Eddie’s wound, trying to keep him alive. The two were joking around trying to lighten the mood, both knowing that Eddie wasn’t going to make it. “You’re not going to leave me are you?” Eddie had asked.

“They’d pull me away,” Richie responded, tears threatened to flood down his face.

“They’d have to go through me.”

“I know.” Richie wanted to say those 3 words that he wanted to scream out 27 years ago. Instead, he ops for, “I’m gay.”

“I know, I think we all knew.”

Richie chuckled and clutched onto Eddie’s hand harder and cuddled him a little not wanting to let him go. Eddie too wanted to say it but he didn’t want Richie to dwell on that and hate him for the rest of his life. 

****

“Rich, at least let me kiss you,” Eddie whispers reaching for Richie’s hand.

“Eds, I - ” Richie stops himself because if he says no then he will regret it for the rest of his life. “I want that too.”

Even though he knows it’s wrong, in the eyes of the town, Eddie is alive and well but to the Losers, he’s dead. Either way, Richie leans down to press a desperate and passionate kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie feels cold and dry like his skin needed moisturiser. But Richie didn’t care, this was what he wanted for so long. After several seconds, Richie pulls away.

“I’m sorry Eds, I love you but I - ” Richie sobs and quickly reaches for his phone to take a shakey photo of their initials carved in the bridge. He turns back to Eddie “I will always love you.”

“I’ll always love you too Richie.” With that Eddie disappears in a cloud of white smoke.

Before leaving, Richie uploads the photo from the bridge and a childhood polaroid photo he found a long time ago, to his Instagram with the caption: “My dearest Eds, I will always love you, I know we haven’t spoken in 19 years but it was you and it always will be. I’ll miss you every day Eddie Spaghetti. Btw, I fucked your mom ❤️😭”

And just like Eddie had suggested, he will write his own material and try to work Eddie into it where ever possible.


End file.
